User blog:JJSliderman/Some Jimmy Neutron speed stuffs.
So, I was rewatching Jimmy Neutron recently, and there's pretty decent speed feats present in the series. I'm just gonna cover a couple here. =The Jimbus:= https://sta.sh/024bi4aezedi Pretty simple one here, in the episode "A Beautiful Mine", Jimmy builds this bus that he describes as going "26 lightyears per gallon". Considering it's Jimmy himself who says it, I think it can be trusted. For reference, a lightyear is the distance light travels in a year, which is a pretty far distance. Obviously, a distance isn't really meaning much without some timeframe for reference, so I decided to look into it from a real life perspective, looking at the fastest, medium, and slowest average speed for cars in America, which were 70, 46, and 30 mph respectively. Then I looked at the average miles per gallon for cars(24.7). Finally, I converted the hours per gallon measurements to seconds per gallon, and divided 26 lightyears by that measurement to get the speed, before dividing it by the speed of light. Highball: '''Compare to 70 mph cars-'''645901.994 c Midball: '''Compare to 46 mph cars-'''424449.882 c Lowball: '''Compare to 30 mph cars-'''276815.14 c So, anywhere from 276,815 to almost 645,902 times the speed of light. Pretty damn fast for a bus, being MFTL+. But as you'll see in a moment, it is kind of a bit feat. =We're the Speedy Kids in America:= https://sta.sh/0njzd27uj7f So, in the movie, Jimmy travels with his rocket to Yokus in the span of a day. In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3, it's confirmed that Yokus is indeed in another universe, as when Jimmy looks into what he describes as an "inter-dimensional portal", he sees the Yokians, who only live on Yokus. Considering that another of the places Jimmy looks at in the transporter is the world of Fairly Oddparents, which is in another universe itself, it makes sense that the other places Jimmy looked at are also separate universes. Now, there is potentially a problem with this, as when Timmy wishes to go to Jimmy's lab inadvertently, he wishes "I wish I was at the greatest lab in the universe!" '''This implies that Jimmy and Timmy's dimensions are actually one and the same, but there's also the fact that the art styles of both shows are radically different and is the source of a lot of jokes and such, implying the two are in different realities, and on top of that there's the ending of Power Hour 2, where Jorgen creates a rift between Jimmy's realm and Timmy's that exist in the same space, but different realities, allowing the same setting to exist in two entirely different locations that can be moved between to change the reality of the person in question. And finally, when Timmy is kicked out of AJ's house in Power Hour 3, he refers to him and Chester as "his only friends in '''this universe" '''before suggesting going to Retroville. So, overall, I think it's fair to say that they are different universes and what Timmy said was just a different way of referring to the overall Nicktoons multiverse. With that said, because Yokus is in a different universe, Jimmy traveling there becomes far more impressive. Now, Jimmy reaches Yokus in the span of about a day. We'll use two different versions of the universe for this, the observable one at 26 billion light years, and the unknown one at 93 billion. On top of that, we'll use 5 different distances for each one: assuming that Yokus is at the edge of the next universe over, between the edge and the middle, the middle, between the middle and the far edge, and the far edge. '''Observable: Lowball: 5,040,342,300,000 c Mid-Lowball: 7,487,465,100,000 c Midball: 10,080,685,000,000 c Mid-Highball: 12,600,856,000,000 c Highball: 15,084,503,000,000 c ''' '''Unobservable: Lowball: 16,983,762,000,000 c Mid-Lowball: 25,475,643,000,000 c Midball: 33,967,525,000,000 c Mid-Highball: 42,459,406,000,000 c Highball: 50,951,287,000,000 c tl;dr Jimmy's rocket is anywhere from 5 to 50+ trillion times the speed of light. Could be higher if it's in a universe beyond the universe next to Jimmy's, but that seems unlikely. So, yeah, pretty damn fast. Now, Jimmy's rocket doesn't have any weaponry, but Jimmy himself should scale in terms of reaction speed considering he pilots the Stratos XL regularly, so he could use his own weapons while riding the rocket. Of course, this is assuming they just flew straight there. However, they actually slept for a decent chunk of that flight, meaning the actual time they took to get there is lower than 24 hours. So, redoing all of these with this in mind, using a lowball of four hours of sleep, midball of 8 hours, and highball of 12 hours: Observable Lowball-Lowball: 6,048,410,800,000 c Observable Lowball-Midball: 7,560,513,400,000 c Observable Lowball-Highball: 10,080,685,000,000 c Observable Mid-Lowball-Lowball: 8,984,958,100,000 c Observable Mid-Lowball-Midball: 11,231,198,000,000 c Observable Mid-Lowball-Highball: 14,974,930,000,000 c Observable Midball-Lowball: 12,096,822,000,000 c Observable Midball-Midball: 15,121,028,000,000 c Observable Midball-Highball: 20,161,370,000,000 c Observable Mid-Highball-Lowball: 15,121,027,000,000 c Observable Mid-Highball-Midball: 18,901,284,000,000 c Observable Mid-Highball-Highball: 25,201,712,000,000 c Observable Highball-Lowball: 18,101,404,000,000 c Observable Highball-Midball: 22,626,754,000,000 c Observable Highball-Highball: 30,169,006,000,000 c Unobservable Lowball-Lowball: 20,380,514,000,000 c Unobservable Lowball-Midball: 25,475,643,000,000 c Unobservable Lowball-Highball: 33,967,524,000,000 c Unobservable Low-Midball-Lowball: 30,570,772,000,000 c Unobservable Low-Midball-Midball: 38,213,465,000,000 c Unobservable Low-Midball-Highball: 50,951,286,000,000 c Unobservable Midball-Lowball: 40,761,030,000,000 c Unobservable Midball-Midball: 50,951,288,000,000 c Unobservable Midball-Highball: 67,935,050,000,000 c Unobservable High-Midball-Lowball: 50,951,287,000,000 c Unobservable High-Midball-Midball: 63,689,109,000,000 c Unobservable High-Midball-Highball: 84,918,812,000,000 c Unobservable Highball-Lowball: 61,141,544,000,000 c Unobservable Highball-Midball: 76,426,931,000,000 c Unobservable Highball-Highball: 101,902,570,000,000 c Final Tally: Jimmy's rocket factoring for time lost during sleep now goes anywhere from 6 trillion to almost 102 trillion times the speed of light. Yeah...that's definitely a bit of an improvement. Just a bit. =Brobot to the Moon:= In this one, Brobot jumps to the moon using Jimmy's Pogo stick, and comes back, in 13 seconds. Done in Brobot. Distance to the moon is 384.4 million meters. 384.4 million meters*2=768,800,000 meters/13 seconds=59138461.5385 m/s Divide by 343 to get Mach 172415.339762, 19.7% the speed of light, or Relativistic. =See Jimmy Run:= In this episode, Jimmy sprays his shoes with material that lets him run super fast, specifically 100 million mph. This is about Mach 130332.361516, 14.9% the speed of light, or Relativistic. 'Adds consistency I guess. =Matrix Hugh:= Jimmy's dad with the Neutron headband was able to make the marshmallows Jimmy threw seem like they were moving way slower, bullet time essentially. The other kids threw their marshmallows and they reached the parents in about a second. With Hugh, they took about 10 seconds, meaning that Hugh with the headband perceives reality as moving about 10 times slower than it normally does. Pretty cool. Done in Maximum Hugh =DELETE! DELETE!:= At one point, the nanobots delete every human on Earth, meaning they had to circumvent the entire surface area of the globe. Land makes up 29% of the globe, so we'll use three values. The highball assumes they traveled the entire 196.9 million square miles of surface area, the midball will assume it's just the 29% that makes up land, and the lowball will be that they only touched 10% of the globe, the 10% that's populated. We'll also assume they did this all in one hour because otherwise Jimmy would have developed a solution with ease by the time they had arrived, and he didn't '''Highball: '''510.1 trillion m^2/3600 seconds/6.371 million meters='Mach 64.84 Midball: '510.1 trillion*.29/3600/6.371 million='Mach 18.8 Lowball: '510.1 trillion*.1/3600/6.371 million='Mach 6.48 So...ultimately a bit disappointing, but ah well. Done in Return of the Nanobots =Jimmy Saves Christmas?:= When Jimmy takes out Santa, his rocket has to deliver all the presents. So Jimmy installs this chip into his rocket to make it go way faster. In this timeframe, Jimmy circles the globe about 10 times in 3 seconds. Circumference of Planet: 40.075 million meters 40.075 million*10/3/343=Mach '389455.782313, 44.6% Speed of Light, or High Relativistic.' Weird how THIS is what breaks Jimmy's rocket apart and not the whole TRILLIONS OF TIMES FTL thing. Also the device is said by Santa to be able to allow craft to reach lightspeed, so there's that. Done in Holly Jolly Jimmy =Jimmy Flies to Neptune:= Because he really needed that good ice cream. Done in Send in the Clones We'll use a timeframe of 1 hour again, but it could be less, like 30 minutes. Distance from Earth to Neptune: 2.7 billion miles. Convert to meters, divide by time to get 4.02614531417 c. '''30 minutes doubles that and makes about '''8.052 c. '''Bit feat, but good support. =Jimmy Stops a Tornado to save Macbeth in Space:= Basically, Jimmy flies 10498.4 km at least into space with a hyperdrive jetpack, in about 2 seconds. 10498400 m/2 seconds/343 m/s=about '''Mach 15303.79, 1.75% SoL, or Sub-Relativistic. '''He also stops the wind force of a tornado by flying against the wind current. Done in Out, Darn Spotlight =Base Boosted Carl Wheezer:= Carl makes it to a series of asteroids in a short time in Carl Wheezer: Boy Genius. Since the rocket has been shown going very fast, we'll highball and say they made it to the asteroid belt. Distance in meters: About 254220024960 meters Arrives in 4 seconds, so it's 254220024960 meters/4 seconds=63555006240 m/s, which when divided by the speed of light produces about '''212 c. There's also a dura feat for Eustace that Jimmy scales to where he survives atmospheric reentry in his tripod ship on the surface of Mars. Probably pretty low, like building or something, but eh. Also some planet-busting stuff with the hydro quantum energy, which also created a planet-wide storm. Category:Blog posts